


My dog is sleeping on my gravestone

by Something_Ghastly (Surnia_Ulula)



Category: Tarma and Kethry
Genre: Birds, Dog - Freeform, Grave, Not A Sonnet, Other, Shamans, death poem, doormats, feathers - Freeform, horse, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surnia_Ulula/pseuds/Something_Ghastly
Kudos: 2





	My dog is sleeping on my gravestone

My dog is sleeping on my gravestone. The wind is cool and brisk. The trees are bent, the grass is flat, the horses trod apron the shamans doormat. Great grey iron wired mane twirl in the breeze. Soft dark eyes stare into the souls of thee. Feathers drift soft down. Eagle, hawk, vulture and jay still in the dead wind. The trees settle, the leaves cease their stirring, the water’s trickle dies and the dog looks up. The earth is listening. With power, the great horse thrusts his head high, and the feathers soar. Iron hoofs strike the ground, jolting the earth. He’s gone. The dog lays his head down, the feathers float in the wind with the stirring leaves and the whimpering trees. The shaman sleeps. My grave is still.


End file.
